


Atomes crochus

by enso_infinite



Series: Liaisons covalentes [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Humour, M/M, jock!Stiles, nerd!derek
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:16:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enso_infinite/pseuds/enso_infinite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek, nerd socialement inepte, a un béguin pour Stiles, le sportif trop canon, depuis <i>toujours</i>, alors le fait de travailler en équipe avec lui pour un projet de chimie est décidemment la meilleure/pire chose qui lui soit jamais arrivé. TRADUCTION</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atomes crochus

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [seems to me it's chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686052) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



> Ceci est ma traduction de la fic "seems to me it's chemistry" de HalfFizzbin. Spaggel a fait des fanarts [là](http://archiveofourown.org/works/687509) et [là](http://archiveofourown.org/works/687530).
> 
> Merci à theleavesoflorien pour avoir révisé ce texte ^^ 
> 
> N.B.: Les mots soulignés sont en français dans le texte original.

 

**Atomes crochus**

(V.O.  Seems to Me It’s Chemistry)

par Halffizzbin

\---

Au début, Derek pense qu’il s’imagine des choses. Ils se sont fait assigner comme partenaires de labo aujourd’hui et, franchement, Derek ne peut pas être aussi chanceux. C’est complètement impossible que les étoiles se soient alignées et l’aient gratifié de…

\- Hale, pour la troisième fois, vous êtes avec Stilinski, le Héro de la crosse, dit Harris. Que Dieu vous vienne en aide. Pourriez-vous, s’il vous plaît, me donner un signe qui montre que vous comprenez?

\- Pendant que tu y es, peux-tu nous donner un signe qui montre que tu n’es pas un extraterrestre? dit Whittemore de la dernière rangée au fond et presque toute la classe éclate de rire, incluant Harris.

Harris est une espèce de connard.

\- Je comprends, dit Derek, fixant les équations au tableau afin de réfréner sa colère. Je suis avec Stiles.

\- Oh mon Dieu, fais attention, Stilinski.

Derek entend un bruit sourd qu’il attribue à la tape que Whittemore a donnée à l’épaule de Stiles de cette manière agressivement virile que les sportifs ont.

\- Le geek connaît ton nom.

\- Va te faire voir, Jackson, putain, dit Stiles. Derek est le meilleur élève ici. Tu chanteras une autre chanson quand on va te décimer.

\- Ne m’appelle pas à l’aide quand il va essayer de te ramener sur sa planète, chuchote Jackson de manière théâtre, mais Derek l’entend à peine.

Stiles connaît son nom. Stiles sait qu’il est le meilleur de la classe. Stiles a dit « on ».

♡♡♡

-Hey, dit Stiles à Derek après la classe, s’appuyant nonchalamment sur le pupitre de celui-ci avec ses mains.

Derek aurait souhaité que Stiles s’en soit abstenu, car les mains de Stiles sont vraiment larges et ridiculement belles et difficiles à ignorer quand elles se placent de chaque côté du manuel de chimie de Derek.

\- Je suis désolé pour Jackson.

\- Euh, dit Derek avant de serrer la mâchoire avec frustration.

 _Fais un homme de toi, Hale_ , pense-t-il. _Il te parle enfin. Tu l’as pratiqué. Tu es prêt._

\- Tu te sens bien? demande Stiles en avançant une main, comme s’il considérait toucher le bras de Derek, et cette simple pensée pousse Derek à relever les yeux.

\- Ce n’était pas une utilisation appropriée du mot « décimer », dit-il à Stiles, se plongeant dans ses yeux d’un doré chaleureux et pensant _Oh mon Dieu, non, Derek, espèce de crétin._

Mais Stiles se contente simplement de lui sourire.

\- Faux. Je pense vraiment qu’on doit détruire exactement un dixième de Jackson. J’ai même déjà un certain dixième en tête. Devine ce que c’est, dit Stiles en sautillant sur place. Tu abandonnes? C’est son paquet.

Derek rougit furieusement et roule les yeux.

-Je pense qu’un dixième serait une estimation trop généreuse.

Les yeux de Stiles s’écarquillent et il laisse échapper un rire surpris en tapant sur le pupitre de Derek.

\- Ça alors, on dirait qu’il y aura bien des avantages à travailler avec ton gros cerveau. Oh, en parlant de ça, peux-tu t’occuper du plan ce soir? Je sais qu’on est censé faire toutes les étapes ensemble, mais on entame l’un des matchs les plus importants de la saison et je sais que le coach ne nous laissera pas partir avant une heure insensée.  

C’était comme s’il s’était fait renverser un seau de réalité glacée sur la tête. Laura se foutrait tellement de sa gueule si elle apprenait qu’il s’était autant emballé, Derek le sait.

\- Pourquoi je ne ferais pas le truc au complet? dit Derek froidement en ramassant ses livres et se levant. Comme ça, tu peux te concentrer sur la crosse et tu n’auras pas à surmener ta cervelle de sportif en tentant de me surpasser.

\- Mais…, dit Stiles en lui attrapant le bras alors qu’il tente de s’éloigner. Hey, trouduc, j’avais pas fini. Je voulais dire…

\- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de me dire quoi faire juste parce que tu as marqué le but gagnant vendredi dernier, crache Derek avant de partir à pas furieux.

Il s’est déjà rendu au bout du corridor lorsqu’il réalise qu’il vient d’avouer avoir vu le match de Stiles. Putain.

♡♡♡

\- Pourquoi tu tires la tronche, frérot? demande Laura en déboulant dans la chambre de Derek et lui enfonçant un coude dans les côtes. Qu’est-ce qui peut bien te mettre dans tous tes états, Deedee?

\- Je vais te mordre la gueule, l’avertit Derek sombrement.

\- Ooooh, mais vas-y, bouche-de-métal, sourit Laura, lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Elle lui retire les lunettes du nez et commence à les essuyer avec son chemisier.

\- Tu vas égratigner les verres, proteste Derek.

\- Tu fais cette tête quand tu penses à Stiles, dit-elle, plissant les yeux. Qu’est-ce que ce demeuré de sportif t’a fait cette fois?

\- Stiles n’est pas un demeuré, dit Derek automatiquement avant de se renfrogner, car Stiles est la raison pour laquelle il se retrouve à devoir faire leur plan au complet par lui-même au lieu de regarder « Blade Runner » selon la version du réalisateur comme il l’a planifié.

\- Oh, j’ai oublié, soupire Laura, lui replaçant les lunettes sur le nez (lunettes qui sont en effet plus propres maintenant, quoique Derek ne l’admettrait jamais). Tu l’aimes.

\- Je ne l’aime pas.

\- _Stiles est le meilleur  joueur de l’équipe_ , l’imite Laura. _Les buts qu’il marque sont incroyables, papa. Il a tellement grandi depuis la deuxième année du lycée, maman. Ses yeux sont comme le whiskey qui luit à la lumière du soleil de l’après-midi, cher Journal._

Derek referme son ordinateur portable d’un coup sec.

\- Je n’ai jamais…Où as-tu…C’était il y a deux ans et il était protégé par un mot de passe.

\- Ton mot de passe était « Stiles », indique Laura.

Derek laisse sa tête retomber sur son ordinateur parce que, oui. Oui:c’était ça, son mot de passe.

**♡♡♡**

                             

\- Tiens, dit Derek avant que la classe ne commence le lendemain, fourrant la copie du plan qu'il a faite dans les mains de Stiles. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien à Harris. Il ne me croirait pas, de toute façon.

\- Okay, ho là, Derek, dit Stiles, tout remonté et empourpré.

Derek aurait souhaité que Stiles ne soit pas aussi attirant lorsqu’il est furieux.

\- C’est quoi, ton problème?

\- Le cours est sur le point de commencer, dit Derek.

Il a une envie folle de foutre son poing dans la figure de Stiles, mais elle est loin d’être aussi urgente que celle qu’il a d’étaler Stiles sur l’une des tables de labo et de lui arracher la chemise avec ses dents. Donc. **  
**

\- Très bien, dit Stiles, levant les mains en l’air. Très bien. On va mener les expériences séparément, dans ce cas, bon sang. Donne-moi ton portable et je vais y ajouter mes infos pour que tu puisses m’envoyer par e-mail tes résultats.

\- Pourquoi? demande Derek, suspicieux.

Que veut réellement faire Stiles avec son téléphone? Va-t-il envoyer un genre de SMS humiliant en masse? Et bien, c’est lui qui se retrouve à être le dindon de la farce; Derek n’a que genre douze contacts.

\- Je ne peux pas écrire notre rapport final sans tes résultats, dit Stiles lentement comme si c’était Derek, le demeuré. C’était le plan initial. Quoi, tu pensais que je voulais que tu fasses tout le travail?

\- Je…

Derek a besoin d’un moment. Ça n’a aucun sens, tout ça, et Stiles se tient debout vraiment proche.

\- Ce n’était pas ce que je pensais, finit-il.

\- Non, c’était pas ce que tu pensais, parce que si tu y avais réfléchi deux secondes, tu aurais réalisé que Harris me hait et il ne m’aurait jamais laissé tricher puis m’en tirer avec. Tu me confonds avec Jackson, ce qui est super dégueu, mec, j’arrive même pas à y croire.

\- Tiens, dit Derek désespérément en tendant son téléphone comme une offrande de paix. Je… Je ne pense pas… Tu n’es en rien comme Whittemore.

\- Cesse de t’affoler, mon cœur. C’est la chose la plus gentille que tu m’aies jamais dite, Der, dit Stiles en battant ridiculement des paupières, s’ajoutant dans le carnet d’adresse de Derek. Honnêtement, je risque de m’évanouir.

\- On peut faire les expériences ensemble, dit Derek.

Il n’arrive guère à regarder Stiles directement en face en émettant l’offre, donc il se concentre sur le grain de beauté près du coin gauche de sa bouche. C’est celui que Derek préfère.

\- Je veux dire, si tu veux. C’est seulement…

\- Tu es sûr que tu veux risquer de te faire tirer vers le bas par ma cervelle néanderthalienne de sportif? demande Stiles, sa bouche se tordant de façon sardonique, en rendant à Derek son téléphone. Moi, chimie, pas bonne note, ouga bouga.

\- Harris est un connard, dit Derek passionnément au moment même où Harris entre dans la salle de classe.

Derek se fait coller, mais ça en vaut la peine pour voir Stiles se tordre de rire au point où il n’arrive même plus à respirer.

♡♡♡

À seize heures trente cet après-midi-là, Derek quitte la salle de classe de Harris en courant et tombe directement sur Stiles.

\- Vas-y mollo, l’intello, dit Stiles en riant, stabilisant Derek en glissant un bras autour de son corps. Je sais que c’est horrible là-dedans, mais tu es en sécurité à présent.

\- Cet homme est terrifiant, dit Derek dans l’épaule de Stiles.

\- Oh, crois-moi, je le sais. Je me suis fait coller par Harris plus de fois que tu as lu ce roman bizarre de Dumas.

\- «Le meneur de loups» n’est pas bizarre, dit Derek sur la défensive en se décollant de Stiles. Les loup-garous sont cool.

Les yeux de Stiles ont l’air un peu vitreux, ce qui arrive en général lorsque Derek parle de la littérature du dix-neuvième siècle avec qui que ce soit.

\- Tu parles français? couine Stiles avant de secouer la tête violemment. Je veux dire, ouais. Les loup-garous plutôt que les vampires. Tout le temps.

\- Je le lis mieux que je ne le parle, dit Derek, embarrassé.

Il commence à marcher vers son casier et Stiles le suit.

\- Euh, qu’est-ce que tu fais encore là? demande Derek.

\- Je pensais te reconduire chez toi, étant donné que c’est un peu ma faute si tu as fini par te retrouver dans l’antre maléfique de Harris. À moins que tu aies déjà appelé ta sœur pour qu’elle vienne te chercher? Tu sais, la brunette effrayante dans la voiture sexy?

Bien sûr. Tous les garçons sur la planète Terre ont un béguin pour Laura. Derek aurait dû savoir que ça n’allait pas s’améliorer une fois qu’elle a terminé ses études secondaires.

\- Laura a un copain, dit Derek avec fermeté. Il est énorme, genre un mètre quatre-vingt-douze, je pense, et il joue au football à Berkley.

\- Ooookay, dit Stiles, s’arrêtant afin de boire à une fontaine.

\- Alors si tu essaies d’être sympa avec moi afin de te rapprocher d’elle, tu peux oublier ça, continue Derek, observant du coin de l’oeil Stiles boire à grandes gorgées inélégantes, ce qui devrait être repoussant mais ne l’est pas du tout. C’est du sérieux. Elle a déjà choisi les noms de ses futurs enfants.

\- Je ne cours pas après ta sœur, Hale, dit Stiles avec un sourire étrange après avoir essuyé du revers de la main l’eau sur ses lèvres. Je veux dire, comprends-moi bien, il y a bien eu des fois où j’ai brièvement considéré la chose. Comme l’année dernière quand elle a foutu un coup de pied si fort dans les couilles de Jackson qu’il a eu besoin d’une chirurgie.

\- Ouais, dit Derek. C’était plutôt génial.

\- J’aurais certainement déjà tenté de lui briser au moins le nez si ce n’était pas contre les règlements de l’équipe. 

Stiles se retourne et s’appuie sur le casier à côté de celui de Derek, comme s’il savait lequel des casiers c’était, nom de Dieu.

\- Par exemple, continue Stiles, quand il prétend que mon père n’est pas mieux qu’un agent de sécurité de centre commercial, ou quand il fait des références à Forrest Gump autour de mon meilleur ami, ou cette fois quand il a filmé la crise d’épilepsie d’une fille en deuxième année.

\- C’était Erica, dit Derek, ouvrant son casier plus furieusement que d’ordinaire.

Erica est ce qui s’approche le plus à une meilleure amie pour Derek. Ils se sont rapprochés grâce à leur béguin commun pour Stiles lorsqu’ils étaient en première année du lycée, et depuis, ils ont entretenu une solide relation basée sur leur tendance partagée à tourner en dérision l’ensemble du corps étudiant de Beacon Hills.

\- Elle a refusé de revenir en classe pendant des jours, après ça, poursuit Derek.

\- Je me suis assuré que Jackson se retrouve exclu de tous les matchs pendant deux semaines, dit Stiles, le visage dur. Tuyau anonyme. C’est dans les règlements, quelque part. Tout harcèlement envers un autre étudiant, que ce soit physique ou psychologique, entraîne une suspension automatique. Il me tuerait s’il savait.  

\- Pourquoi aurais-tu… Tu n’avais pas à faire ça.

\- Quelqu’un le devait! Quoi, il devrait pouvoir faire ce qu’il veut et s’en tirer à bon compte juste parce qu’il est le capitaine de l’équipe de crosse? Tu parles. Oh mon Dieu, qu’est-ce que c’est, est-ce que tu joues du violon?

\- Non, je…

Derek tente de refermer la porte de son casier à temps, mais Stiles est trop rapide.

\- Oh mon Dieu, tu en joues!

Stiles soulève l’étui de l’instrument qui reposait au fond du casier et l’examine, souriant à la vue de l’autocollant pour l’Égalité bleu et jaune.

\- Es-tu dans le band? Es tu doué? As-tu des solos?

\- Orchestre, et, je ne sais pas, répond Derek en haussant les épaules. Je n’ai pas vraiment l’occasion de… C’est un alto.  

La bouche de Stiles se tord.

\- Tu veux dire, comme l’instrument dont tous les violonistes se moquent?

\- Oui, répond Derek, reprenant l’alto des mains de Stiles et le serrant d’un geste protecteur. Je l’aime bien. Ma sœur jouait du violon, mais je voulais un alto. Il y a des tas de morceaux géniaux écrits pour l’alto, tu sais. Stravinski a une élégie qui…

\- Tu devrais jouer quelque chose pour moi un de ces jours, l’interrompt Stiles.

Derek plisse les yeux.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule, dit-il, absolument certain.

Stiles pousse un grognement et roule les yeux si fort que tout son corps roule aussi.

\- Si tu le dis, Dumas. Passe-moi quelques-uns de tes livres, allez. Ma Jeep est garée en avant.

♡♡♡

 

\- Tu viens à mon match ce soir? demande Stiles en classe le lendemain, pendant qu’ils exécutent leurs expériences. Aussi, passe-moi l’acide sulfurique et s’il te plaît, n’en renverse pas sur moi. J’ai brûlé la paume de mes deux mains une fois et ce fut les six semaines les plus longues de ma vie.

\- Parce que tu ne pouvais pas jouer à la crosse? devine Derek, passant le bécher avec une précaution exagérée.

\- … Oui, allons-y avec ça, acquiesce Stiles, souriant avec espièglerie.

Derek est bien content d’avoir déjà reposé l’acide sur la table, car il l’aurait sans doute échappé aussitôt qu’il a réalisé ce que Stiles voulait dire. Nom de Dieu.

\- Ce genre d’acide n’aurait fait surtout que t’arracher la peau, remarque Derek, rougissant en baissant le regard sur leurs notes de labo. Alors je pense qu’il y aurait des choses plus importantes dont tu aurais à te préoccuper.

\- Tu parles comme un homme qui n’a jamais eu les couilles pleines pendant six semaines, dit Stiles sagement, et la mine du crayon de Derek se casse net. Oh, oups. Tiens, tu peux emprunter le mien. Ou je peux faire le reste? Quoique mon écriture ne soit pas aussi jolie que la tienne.

Derek sent ses joues brûler.

\- La ferme.

\- Oooh, encore une fois, Derek Hale n’arrive pas à accepter un compliment, dit Stiles, projetant sa voix comme un commentateur sportif. Stilinski effectue une passe parfaite qui se fait tragiquement intercepter par les défenses impénétrables du nerd grincheux!

\- Chut! dit Derek, se mordant les lèvres afin de ne pas rire.

\- Ils vont devoir le sortir du jeu, continue Stiles avec une gravité feinte. La honte qui accompagne le rejet commence à peser sur ce jadis endurant jeune athlète à l’avenir brillant.

\- Merci, Stiles, dit Derek, faisant sourire Stiles qui commence à compléter le reste du rapport (avec une écriture qui, en effet, ne s’avère pas aussi jolie que celle de Derek). Et oui. J’assisterai à ton match.

Il assiste à tous les matchs, assis en arrière, mais Stiles n’a pas besoin de le savoir.

\- Ouaaaais. Je vais me débrouiller pour que la copine de Scott te garde un siège proche de l’avant. On va massacrer les Huskies, tu vas adorer.

♡♡♡

Laura lui offre de le conduire au match ce soir-là, ce qui était, Derek aurait dû le savoir, un piège.

\- Je vais rester juste un petit peu, dit-elle, ouvrant le coffre de la Camaro. J’ai apporté une affiche.

\- Ne fais pas ça, dit Derek frénétiquement. S’il te plaît. Peu importe ce que tu as planifié, laisse tomber. Je te jure, je vais faire toutes tes corvées jusqu’en été.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne me fais pas confiance, Deedee, dit Laura tristement. Quand ai-je jamais fait quelque chose qui t’ait embarrassé?

Elle finit par s’insérer à côté de Derek dans la première rangée, la section des petites amies, comme Derek le réalise rapidement quand il aperçoit Allison Argent et Lydia Martin brandissant des affiches couvertes de paillettes pour McCall et Whittemore.

\- Laura, allons-nous-en.

\- Quoi, non! Ton abruti de petit ami voulait que tu t’assoies ici. Tu veux un peu de mes Doritos?

\- Tu sais bien qu’ils restent coincés dans mon appareil dentaire, siffle Derek.

\- Oh, quelle perte, frérot, tu ne souris jamais. Tiens ça.

\- Qu’est-ce que…, commence Derek en prenant l’affiche, surtout par réflexe, juste à temps pour que Stiles se retourne sur le banc et le repère.   

\- HEY, DUMAS! crie-t-il, et Derek grimace bien que ce soit loin d’être le pire sobriquet dont un joueur de crosse l’ait jamais affublé, et au moins Stiles le prononce correctement.

Puis Stiles pointe du doigt l’affiche dans les mains de Derek et lève le pouce avec un sourire radieux, et Derek panique.

Il baisse le regard sur l’affiche qui indique « **JE SUIS AVEC LE #24** » en grosses lettres scintillantes. Derek ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi Laura connaît le numéro de maillot de Stiles, mais il sait très bien qu’il va mourir de honte.     

\- Je vais te tuer, dit-il à Laura, la terreur le rendant étrangement calme.

\- Hum, Stiles est devenu canon cette année, répond Laura pensivement. Mate-moi ces épaules!

Derek soupire profondément et brandit l’affiche, car au point où il en est, ça ne peut sérieusement pas empirer davantage.

(Et s’il ressent une certaine excitation illicite en criant le nom de Stiles dans la section des petites amies, ça ne regarde que lui.)

\- As-tu vu? demande Stiles en haletant, courant vers Derek une fois qu’il a fini d’échanger des high five et des accolades avec les membres de l’équipe, le coach et les deux arbitres. Cinq buts les uns à la suite des autres. Cinq. Je suis génial. Tout ça grâce à ton affiche.   

\- Eh bien… comme à éluder Derek.

Stiles glisse ses bras autour du cou de Derek, écrasant le papier cartonné entre eux.

\- Merci d’être venu, dit-il trop fort dans l’oreille de Derek.

Derek pense tant pis et laisse l’affiche tomber entre les gradins afin de pouvoir serrer à son tour Stiles dans ses bras.

\- Hey, se plaint Laura. J’ai travaillé fort là-dessus!

\- Salut, Laura, dit Stiles après qu’il se soit détaché de Derek.

Il ne détache pas son regard de Derek, cependant, ce qui donne à Derek l’envie à la fois de rire de façon triomphale et de ramper en dessous des gradins, là où personne ne pourra le trouver.

\- Je le ramènerai à la maison plus tard, d’accord? demande Stiles.

\- Excuse-moi! dit Derek, car il sent qu’il doit soulever une objection, du moins par principe.

\- Le couvre-feu pour les soirs de semaine est à dix heures, Deedee, dit Laura, lui pinçant le nez. Aie une vie sociale.

\- Deedee, répète Stiles avec délectation, s’attirant un regard noir de la part de Derek. Non, ça va, je comprends. Je suis passé par là. Un de ces jours, je pourrais bien te révéler mon vrai nom et tu sauras alors ce que c’est que la vraie douleur.

Derek fronce les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi tu me révélerais ça?

\- Je te fais confiance, répond Stiles en haussant les épaules, comme si c’était une chose parfaitement normale à dire à quelqu’un à qui vous n’avez commencé à parler que quelques jours auparavant. Allez, on se barre, j’ai une idée.

\- Tu ne vas pas prendre une douche et te changer? demande Derek.

Il espère que non; au moins la moitié de ses fantasmes impliquant Stiles tourne autour de sa peau luisante de sueur et de ses shorts.

\- Nah, il faut qu’on y aille maintenant, avant que qui que ce soit nous voit, dit Stiles, le tirant vers le lycée. Tu sais que les portes de la cafétéria sont ouvertes jusqu’à neuf?

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi quiconque aurait besoin de savoir ça.

\- Il se trouve que j’ai une addiction aux bâtonnets de pain perdu qu’on sert les mercredis, tu ne vas pas m’en faire un procès.

Stiles regarde à gauche, puis à droite, de façon exagérément furtive, avant de pousser sur l’une des lourdes portes et la tenant ouverte pour Derek.

\- Après vous, monsieur.

\- Tu finiras bien par manquer de blagues sur le français, éventuellement, dit Derek en passant devant Stiles.  

\- Oui, mais ensuite, je vais avoir le répertoire entier de blagues sur les loup-garous, puis après, je vais pouvoir continuer avec l’abondance de blagues sur la chimie, et en me basant sur ce t-shirt de X-Men que je t’ai vu porter la semaine dernière, je pense que je vais avoir une quantité infinie de blagues sur Marvel parmi lesquelles choisir une fois que j’en aurai fini avec les autres. Tu ne peux pas l’emporter, cette fois, je suis bien désolé de te l’apprendre.

\- Oh, Seigneur, tu es un fan de DC, grogne Derek.

\- Ouaip, dommage. Faut croire qu’on est des ennemis naturels, dit Stiles, cognant leurs hanches ensemble.

♡♡♡

Ils se retrouvent finalement dans la salle du band (la salle de l’orchestre, proteste Derek, mais Stiles se contente de le regarder avec pitié et de lui tapoter l’épaule). Stiles les a fait s’arrêter au casier de Derek pour que celui-ci récupère son alto, puis à présent, il est assis sur la table en avant de la salle, balançant ses jambes dans le vide et attendant que Derek commence à jouer.

\- Je n’y arrive pas, dit Derek.

Debout au milieu de la salle, il sent ses genoux trembler. Ceci est mille fois pire que lorsque sa mère avait l’habitude de le tirer hors de sa chambre afin qu’il joue pour les invités.

\- Bien sûr que si! s'exclame Stiles, se tortillant en dessous de son maillot afin de retirer ses épaulières, ce qui au moins distrait Derek de sa peur, légèrement. D’ailleurs, je l’ai mérité. Cinq buts, Derek. Je suis un héro du lycée. Et tu vas à ce lycée, par conséquent…, continue-t-il en agitant la main impérieusement. Récompense-moi, vassal!

\- Je te hais tellement, lui dit Derek. Tu es en fait pire que Whittemore.

\- Aïe, dit Stiles, se saisissant la poitrine et feignant de tomber en arrière à cause du choc. Retiens ta langue, paysan!

\- Je pense que tu te laisses trop emporter par cette métaphore, dit Derek, réprimant un rire qui veut éclore dans sa gorge. Okay. Reste tranquille, ne fais aucun bruit. Je vais juste…

Il tourne le dos à Stiles et prend quelques inspirations profondes, tentant de se convaincre qu’il est tout seul dans sa chambre au lieu d’être observé par le mec dont il est amoureux depuis que ce dernier a corrigé insolemment l’orthographe de leur professeur d’anglais en première année du lycée. Il pense au fait d’être en sécurité dans sa chambre, pratiquant des heures durant lors des jours où rien ne va plus et où il ne peut se concentrer sur quoi que ce soit excepté le son de la voix de Stiles ou la longueur de son cou ou la courbe de ses lèvres.

Puis, il joue et parvient à oublier qu’il y a une autre personne dans la salle jusqu’à ce que la dernière note s’estompe et qu’il entend Stiles se racler la gorge.

\- Ce n’est pas… C’est écrit pour être joué avec l’accompagnement, dit Derek sur un ton d’excuse en se retourner prestement. Désolé. J’ai essayé de choisir un morceau court. C’était sûrement… ennuyeux.

\- Je…, commence Stiles, incapable de refermer la bouche, et Derek ne peut s’empêcher de la fixer. Bon sang, Der. C’était quoi, ça?

\- C’est, euh, du Tchaïkovski, dit Derek, déglutinant difficilement lorsque Stiles se relève de la table et commence à se diriger vers lui. Ça s’appelle, ah, « Aveu passionné ».

Le regard de Stiles devient perçant.

\- Oh.

\- Non, je ne voulais pas, je ne… , s’affole Derek, brandissant son archet comme s’il pouvait repousser les suppositions de Stiles. Ça ne veut pas dire… Je ne t’apprécie pas de cette manière!

Stiles cesse de bouger et se mord la lèvre, visiblement bouleversé.

\- Vraiment? Mais alors… pourquoi tu ne me l’as simplement pas dit? Quoi, tu pensais que ça serait plus drôle de me laisser avoir l’air d’un idiot qui se jette à ton cou comme ça? Oh, ha, ha, regardez Stiles, trop crétin pour savoir quand laisser tomber. Je l’ai déjà entendue, celle-là, crois-moi.

Derek pâlit.

\- Ce n’était pas…

\- Je t’ai donné un surnom! Basé sur le livre que je t’ai vu lire au déjeuner, parce que je t’observe tous les jours comme un gros obsédé…Je t’ai placé dans la section des petites amies! crie Stiles en écartant les bras. Désolé pour la terminologie hétéronormative, mais mon argument demeure valide! Qu’est-ce que j’ai bien pu te faire, Hale? Pourquoi tu…

Derek se projette en avant et passe ses bras autour du cou de Stiles, l’arrêtant dans sa tirade avec ce qui est sans doute le baiser le plus maladroit de toute l’histoire.

\- Oh mon Dieu, aïe! s’écrie Stiles.

Derek se recule, mortifié.

\- Oh non, l’appareil dentaire, dit-il, fixant les marques qu’il a laissées sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles, pleine et magnifique, et il grimace. Il n’y a pas de sang. Je ne pense pas. Seigneur, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, je n’ai jamais, euh…

\- Vraiment? sourit Stiles comme si c’était une nouvelle excellente plutôt qu’embarrassante. Moi non plus. Enfin, excepté cette fois-là avec Jackson.

\- Quoi?

\- Alcool et pression de groupe, t’inquiètes, répond Stiles, se rapprochant et glissant ses mains autour de la taille de Derek. Relaxe, ordonne-t-il, s’humectant les lèvres. On trouvera un moyen pour que ça marche. Garde tes dents à l’intérieur.

\- Mais si je…, tente Derek, mais la bouche de Stiles le réduit au silence, douce et chaude et un peu gercée, et il cesse de trop réfléchir à tout ça, car il n’arrive pas du tout à penser.

\- Oooh, dit Stiles lorsqu’il se recule pour respirer.

\- Ouais, bredouille Derek, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

\- Ouais, confirme Stiles en tirant Derek vers lui.

Derek replace ses bras autour du cou de Stiles et s’accroche, frissonnant un peu lorsque Stiles le serre plus fort contre lui. Il s’enhardit à glisser le bout de sa langue sur la lèvre de Stiles, là où son appareil dentaire s’est accroché, comme pour demander pardon, et Stiles laisse échapper le même gémissement qu’il fait lorsqu’il mange des bâtonnets de pain perdu.

\- Putain, je vais lâcher l’alto, dit Derek, le souffle haletant, parce que ouais, il tient encore l’alto dans une main et l’archet dans l’autre, ces derniers se balançant au bout de doigts rendus engourdis par l’euphorie.

\- Je t’en achèterai un autre, répond Stiles, tirant sur le col du polo de Derek afin de pouvoir embrasser sa gorge. Combien ils coûtent, genre dix dollars?

Derek rit doucement.

\- Ouais, non. Je vais juste le déposer vite fait.

\- Okay, mais dépêche, souffle Stiles en le repoussant. Il ne te reste que genre vingt minutes pour m’embrasser avant l’heure de ton couvre-feu. Arrête de perdre du temps.

\- Je m’excuse, dit Derek, exagérant l’accent, et Stiles le plaque au sol.

♡♡♡

\- As-tu le trac? demande Stiles lorsqu’il rejoint Derek à son casier le lendemain matin.

\- Non. Quoi? J’ai déjà présenté des projets de chimie avant.

\- Es-tu sûr, parce que tu as l’air d’avoir le trac, dit Stiles, se rapprochant et glissant son nez contre le cou de Derek, riant doucement quand Derek frissonne. Vous êtes tout rouge et tremblotant, M. Dumas.

\- Je crains juste que mon copain craque durant le match du championnat la fin de semaine prochaine, dit Derek, la voix aérienne, souriant largement lorsque Stiles bafouille.

\- Juste pour ça, je vais te distraire avec des jeux de mots terribles sur la science, annonce-t-il, attrapant la main de Derek en chemin vers la classe de Harris. Qu’est-ce que tu penses de celui-ci : Es-tu  aussi un atome d'oxygène, parce qu'avec moi, on va avoir une sacrée _liaison covalente_.

\- Oh mon Dieu.

\- Non, non, ou plutôt celui-ci : Derek, veux-tu insérer ton hélice alpha dans mon tonneau bêta?

Ils finissent par arriver en retard en cours, parce que Derek a échappé leurs notes de présentation partout dans le corridor. (Ils se font déduire dix pourcent, car Harris est un connard.)

 

**Author's Note:**

> N'oubliez pas d'aller jeter un œil aux fanarts hilarants de Spaggel [ici](http://archiveofourown.org/works/687509) et [ici](http://archiveofourown.org/works/687530).
> 
> * Quand Derek mentionne le football, il s'agit du football américain.  
> ** Les deux dernières blagues reposent sur des jeux de mots impossibles à traduire en conservant à la fois l'humour et le sens, alors j'ai dû trouver des équivalents en français.


End file.
